


The Monster Within

by MishasMistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishasMistress/pseuds/MishasMistress
Summary: This is therapy, pure and simple, it started life as a vampire romance one shot. I was encouraged to expand it, so I thought, why not? Little did I know it would take me over two years to write and the final chapters are only now being addressed. For those suffering with anxiety and or depression, you know how it goes, suffice it to say it might never be finished.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
My name is Kimberly Walker, and I am a Vampire. I'd love to tell you that I'm a thousand years old, or at least a couple of centuries, but the truth is, in terms of my vampire existence, I’ve only been around for the past twenty years. Coincidently that was my age when I got turned.  
I enjoy being a vampire. I learned early on that you can survive quite nicely without human blood, and there are many benefits, not getting old being just one of them. But, twenty years ago, in Cardiff 1993, Vampires were the stuff of movies, and I was a young student learning my craft, making friends and generally having the time of my life…

Cardiff University (Wales) September 1993

“Hey, Kimbo, hold up!” I turned at the sound of my roomie calling my name and stifled a laugh at the sight of Debbie running down the corridor, simultaneously attempting to carry her books and eat a burger while trying to avoid the usual pitfall of getting ketchup all over her clothes.

“If you ate properly, you wouldn’t have to rush around like a dervish and be half-starved most of the time,” I gently chided her.

“Yeah, yeah, I know proper food at regular times equals happy, healthy body, blah, blah, and blah.”

I glanced across at her and had to return the wide, mischievous grin she was giving me. Throwing my hands up in despair, I grabbed her books and put them with mine in the Tardis-like bag I habitually carried while she finished off her meal with a flourish. 

“Hey, have you seen the new Prof they’ve taken on for this year?” Debbie asked as she tried to tidy herself up. “Apparently, he’s American, quite young and a hottie” 

I shook my head. “No, I haven’t,” 

She rolled her eyes as I frowned, knowing exactly what I was thinking, “don’t worry, I hear he’s had plenty of…experience,” she laughed.

 

Both Debbie and I were doing media studies with the hope of getting jobs either with one of the larger broadcasting companies or one of the established news agencies. While acknowledging that media had advanced using the technology available now, I still felt that only someone who had been, for instance, in a war zone could accurately describe how to report on that kind of situation.

As we approached the door to the lecture hall, we stopped briefly so that she could reclaim her books.

“Ok, this is what I heard,” she whispered. “His name is Vincent Colson, he’s thirty-four and he was top of his class when he graduated. He has had ‘in the field’ experience and…” She stopped as we entered the hall because standing in front of the lectern was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.

He looked to be around six feet tall, slim but athletic, dark, wavy hair and eyes so blue you could drown in them.

He was just starting his first lecture and, noting our arrival, he paused in his opening speech and gestured for us to sit. Not wanting to disrupt things any more than we already had, Debbie and I looked for the nearest available seats only to find that every female in the class wanted to be as close to the Professor as possible and quite a few of the guys as well. With a wry smile, I led the way to the back of the auditorium, and we sat quickly and quietly while he resumed speaking.  
His voice was just as devastating as his looks, low but not rough, the vowels rich and his accent vibrant. To be honest, I haven't a clue what the lecture was about. I couldn't remember a single word; didn't take any notes I just sat and drank in the awesomeness that was going to be teaching me for the next year. 

"Kim, please, it's embarrassing." Debbie was standing in front of me laughing, and the hall was half empty. I hadn't even noticed the class was over.

"What's embarrassing?" I whispered 

"You," she whispered back. "You’re positively drooling. Close your mouth. You look silly"

"Did you take notes?" I asked her hopefully, 

 

 

She nodded as she replied. "Man, he really got to you, didn't he? Well, get in line, sister. You weren't the only one. I think one girl even fainted." Laughing, she pulled me out of my seat and ushered me through the door and back to our room.  
***

That evening, when we went to the bar in the students ‘Uni’, our usual hang out—as the drinks were cheap and sometimes you could even cadge a few snacks—it seemed like everyone was talking about the new Professor. As I sat quietly in a corner, nursing my lager, Debs went around unashamedly listening to the gossip, gleaning what information she could.

“Well?” I asked impatiently as she sat next to me. I was still trying to come to terms with why this man was affecting me so much. I had never been one to be all dewy-eyed over anyone, but there was something about this guy. I just couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Debbie took a sip of her drink before answering. “The Prof is something of a mystery man. Okay, this is what we think we know, but I gotta tell ya, nobody knows anything for sure. He’s from Boston but seems to have travelled a lot. This is his first teaching job, but he has done a variety of seminars. He doesn’t seem to be married or in any kind of relationship, no idea if he’s straight, gay or bi, but it seems to me he could take his pick of 99.9% of the student body and most of the teaching staff as well.”

As Debbie continued to describe the general hysteria that was taking over, I was wondering about how I could get to talk to him. As his student, I would have contact with him, obviously, but I wanted more of a one-on-one conversation. He had a brilliant mind, and I wanted to get inside it.  
“Who is the one?” I said, stopping her mid-sentence

“Who? One what?” she asked, utter confusion written clearly on her face.

“You said he could have 99.9% of the students and the teachers. Who is the 0.1% that’s immune?”

“Oh! Me, I guess. I mean he’s handsome and all, but I just don’t see what you’re all gaga about. And you, Kimbo. I’ve never seen you like this over a guy. Normally, they’re falling over their tongues, and I have to either play matchmaker or let them down gently ‘cos you just don’t see them.”

 

 

“I am not ‘gaga’,” I replied, maybe a bit defensively, “but I’m definitely interested. There’s something about him that draws me in. I really want to talk with him. I want to get inside his head.”

“Well, that sets you apart from the others in at least one respect.” Debbie laughed. “They’re not interested in getting inside his head so much as getting inside his trousers. Are you sure his head is the part you’re interested in? ‘Cos if I hadn’t taken notes…” she trailed off and gave me a sideways grin, teasing me gently.

“He took me by surprise is all,” I replied with mock indignation, and as we both burst out laughing, I finally began to relax, the feeling of being overawed fading away so that, by the time we retired for the night, albeit slightly tipsy, I was feeling completely in control of my emotions once again.

***

Vinnie Colson was relaxing in his study at home, nursing a Jack Daniels and musing over the events of his first day as a Professor at Cardiff University.

All in all, he thought it had gone quite well. The faculty gave him everything he asked for, and the students hung slavishly onto his every word…

♫Summer time, and the hunting is easy♫

He grinned at his own play on the popular song before admitting to himself that it wasn’t so popular now. He really should find out what the kids were listening to these days.

He moved gracefully, with catlike ease, from his armchair by the fire, to the laptop on his desk and started typing into the search engine ‘todays top twenty.’ As he hit enter, he smiled ruefully, thinking back to a time when he would have been hung for a witch for doing what he could do now. It wasn’t witchcraft that had brought him to this time and place, though, it was something far older and infinitely more evil. His journey began at the end of the Salem Witch Trials.

Boston MA. (U.S.A) June 1693  
He moved like a man in a dream, a nightmare. Sick to the stomach, his tears leaving a grimy track down his face, he pleaded his wife’s innocence over and over again, but no-one would listen. The scaffold for the hangings stood ready, and vendors were setting up stalls, encouraging the party atmosphere, whilst the people gathering vilified the accused with the most awful epithets.  
Finally, he made his way to the holding area where they had imprisoned the so-called ‘witches’, including his wife, and tried desperately to release her.

Sarah Colson clawed her way to the front of the cage, her fellow victims making way for her. They had been abandoned by their loved ones but all had witnessed Vincent Colson’s desperate attempts to save his wife. Even now, he was trying, but they knew it was hopeless and far more likely that if he persisted, he would be joining them in paradise that day.

Sarah caught hold of her beloved’s hands, ripped and torn as they were, and held tight to him through the bars of her prison. He in turn clung to her desperately, determined to share her fate if he couldn’t free her. As the others looked on in pity, one of the women, Rebecca Good, hissed. Looking up, Sarah saw the Witchfinder’s guards approaching, at the same time she saw her brother-in-law pushing his way through the crowd.

“James!” Sarah screamed, “For the love of God, get Vincent away from here.” 

James Colson glared at his brother’s wife and snarled, “How dare you mention God. It is your fault my brother is still bewitched. Your death will release him from this thrall. Once recovered from his malady, he will see what an evil creature you are.”

Releasing her husband into his brother’s safe-keeping, Sarah Colson lifted her head proudly as she replied, “I care not what you think of me, James Colson, but your brother, my husband, is the best of men. I was honoured to be his wife and go to my death taking his love with me.

As James dragged the broken but still struggling Vincent away from Sarah he didn’t notice the shadowy figure that followed them through the thickening crowd. 

The trials had been held in many places including Salem village, Andover, and Salem town as well as Boston where many the executions took place. The madness that was prevalent throughout Massachusetts threatened to get out of control, and now some people were actually questioning the veracity of the charges made and the lack of real evidence. 

The shadow that followed James and Vincent Colson, though, was not concerned one way or the other. All he knew was the more hatred and confusion, the more distrust and chaos, the easier it was for his kind to thrive. His yellowed eyes feasted hungrily on the two men, and he considered whether to take one or both of them. As he closed in on them, he felt Vincent’s pain emanating from him, wave after wave of pure emotional agony as his heart broke into a million pieces. The creature stifled a groan of pleasure and knew now what had to be done, Vincent’s suffering taking the choice out of his hands.  
One such as this had to be turned. He would wreak havoc upon the humans for aeons, and all vampires would benefit from such as him.

Vincent was only vaguely aware of what was happening. He saw James’ dead body on the grass and realised they were in the woodland, on the outskirts of town, too far to get back to the square and Sarah but not far enough away to miss the cheers and the celebrations as the townsfolk murdered his darling wife.

Broken, bloodied, and defeated, he caught the creatures gaze and holding it unflinching with his own grated out, “Kill me, creature from hell, take my life as you took my brother’s, and take as many of those misbegotten bastards as you can before they bring you down.”

The creature smiled, and as it did so, a remarkable transformation took place. The yellow eyes became as green as the grass they were standing on, the fangs became normal teeth and the skin healthy and slightly tanned, until finally, before Vincent, stood a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. With a voice deeper than expected he replied, “But wouldn’t you prefer to exact vengeance for her yourself?”

Vinnie opened his eyes as the memory of that night in Boston and the ensuing mayhem that followed faded away. Since then, he had taken his loathing of humans to higher and higher levels so that, even amongst the oldest vampires, he had a modicum of respect, such was his reputation. He also had their sanction because he never allowed his hatred to spiral out of control to the detriment of his vampire brethren.

As he watched Google do its worst, Vinnie briefly let the memories return. His Sire, William, travelled with him for a number of years, but as times changed so did Bill. Unable to partake in Vincent’s torture and debauchery anymore, he left to go his own way, the last time Vinnie saw him was on the Titanic during a brief spell in Europe. Even now, he still occasionally wondered if Bill could swim.

Deciding to just listen to what he hoped would be a cross reference of musical styles, Vinnie decided to just listen to six or seven of the songs that had been successful so far, though record sales were down on previous years. Having had front row seats for ‘The King’ Elvis and ‘Old Blue Eyes’ Sinatra he thought he could guess why. Of all the music he had heard over the centuries, this had to be amongst the worse.

As he listened he started glancing through the student files on his desk the students were impressive, diligent in their work, meticulous in detail, and in general the standard was very high. It seemed a shame that so many were going to die, he almost felt sorry for them…. almost.

 

 

There were two in particular that stood out from the rest. They weren’t any better academically than their peers, but something about the way the girls approached their work intrigued him It wasn’t that they worked together or were plagiarising or copying each other; they both had a unique style all their own If anything, they were contrasts, but they complemented each other beautifully.

The first girl, Deborah, had a light but humorous style that sometimes bordered on the satirical. With a wince, he noticed that one of the assignments was to do a modern-day editorial of the Salem Witch Trials. For the first time since his wife’s death, Vinnie actually laughed out loud as the girl commenced to tear apart the so-called evidence and then proceeded to do likewise to the reputation and validity of Sarah’s accusers with an abandonment that made all concerned look as imbecilic as possible.

The second girl, Kimberly, chose to write the article from the victim’s viewpoint. Just as Deborah had made him laugh, Kimberly's empathy and obvious compassion brought tears to his eyes, she would have been the very best advocate for his wife's good name. Between the two of them not a single soul would have perished during that awful time. For the first time in eons, he had hope for humanity, and a little of it crept back into his soul.

On a whim, Vinnie decided that he would spare these two. He wanted to get to know them both better, but he admitted to himself he felt more drawn towards Kimberly. It amused him that they were late to his lecture because they were discussing him in the hallway, oblivious to the fact that he could hear them. In many ways, the one called Kimberly was like Sarah, kind, compassionate, loyal, but there the similarities ended, she was far more outgoing and independent than his Sarah could ever be. 

Deborah was more like Sarah in appearance, being petite, with long, dark brown hair and brown doe like eyes, but whereas Sarah had been buxom, this girl was slim, athletic and a livewire. Kimberly was taller, and slightly bigger built, she moved gracefully, like a dancer, but it was her emerald green eyes and long auburn hair that had her fellow students tripping over their feet to date her.

He read and re-read their submissions to date and was impressed, but since he had been around such a long time there were some inconsistencies he could work with. His mind made up, he decided that at the end of his next lecture he would call Kimberly out.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning at breakfast, I quickly skimmed through Debbie’s notes, her neat writing easy to read. I couldn’t help but flash a small victory grin at her because, for once, I managed to get her to eat some cereal before tearing off to class.

“Debs, hon, you’re a life saver. I think you pretty much covered the whole lecture here. What would I do without you?”

“Oh, pretty much what I’d do without you—sink like a stone.” She rolled her eyes and asked, “Are we gonna get all mushy now? ‘cos we ran out of tissues, so gentle weeping only. No ugly crying—it’s too messy and this is my last clean T-shirt”

“No mushiness, I promise. God, I hope we’ll be able to stay together after Uni, but with jobs the way they are…. well, no need to worry about that right now. What we need to do now is GET TO CLASS.”

Laughing, we raced each other down the corridor to Prof. Awesome’s second lecture.

Once again, Debbie and I found ourselves at the back of the hall, we had arrived in good time but already most of the seats were taken, and although there was an odd seat closer to the front dotted here and there, it would never occur to us to split up.

As I got myself prepared with pen and notebook to hand, the noise in the hall, which would rival any crowd at a rock concert, stopped so suddenly it was as if someone had flipped a switch. It was how you might imagine being deaf would be like: the total and complete absence of sound. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until I heard Debbie gasp beside me. Looking up, I saw that Professor Awesome was centre stage, every eye riveted on him., The silence now was complete, waiting for him to break the spell. As I looked around at my fellow students, I could see what Debbie meant last night., The sheer adoration on some of my classmates’ faces was almost embarrassing, and somewhere deep inside something stirred in me, an uneasiness that was part excitement but also part fear.

The main theme of the term’s lectures was journalism through the ages—from the troubadours who travelled from village to village right through to the present day with satellite technology.

 

I found myself enjoying this class far more than I thought I would. He was informed and he spoke easily, not bogging us down with technicalities but more describing life the way it most likely was in those days.  
At times, it was downright hilarious as he revealed a wacky sense of humour not normally associated with the teaching fraternity.

As we got up to leave at the end of the class, I felt Debbie nudge me gently.  
“Want to get in the queue?” She grinned and nodded toward the front of the hall.

I looked toward the stage and saw a large group of students all eagerly vying to get the Professor’s attention. “It looks like he’s going to be a very busy man if he’s going to see all of them. I hope he doesn’t mind giving up his free time.”

“Maybe he’ll restrict Q & A’s to class only,” Debbie replied. “The way things are going he’ll have to or he’ll never get out of here. I thought you wanted to talk to him. Aww, don’t you love him anymore, Kimbo?” she asked with a pout.

I sighed and said in as melancholy a voice as I could muster while trying not to laugh “Oh, I do. I do, but he doesn’t even know I exist. My poor heart is broken.”

“Well…we could go grab lunch,” Debbie said with a shrug as we made our way to the exit. 

Just as we reached the door I heard my name called.  
“Miss Walker? Kimberly? Can I call you Kimberly?” It was Prof. Awesome. “Hey, I know its short notice but… um…. could I see you? Say this evening? I promise I won’t keep you long. I’d like to discuss some of your articles with you if that’s ok.” 

And then he hit me with the final weapon in his arsenal of charm as his lips formed the most endearingly sweet smile that in seconds turned into a huge boyish grin which I knew I was answering before I even said, “Yes.”

***  
“OH MY GOD, Kimbo!” Debbie squealed once we were out in the corridor. She was bouncing around like a four- year-old. In truth, I wanted to join in with her, but the glares I got from my classmates put me off somewhat.

Once we reached our room, however, I let loose a yell of sheer joy. Maybe he would even agree to a proper interview. Then panic set in as I realized he had already seen some, maybe even all of the work I had done on the weekly student newspaper What if he hated my work?

 

“Debbie, what am I going to do? What if he hates my work?” I sat, not sure my legs could support me for much longer.

Debbie gave me a long-measured look. “You are joking, right? You have been the most consistent student on that paper. You have been assistant editor, editor, and top reporter—the only person to have ever held all three positions—and you still get the pick of events to cover over everyone else.”

“Does that bother you?” I asked in a small voice. Although Debbie and I had only known each other since meeting in the university two years ago, she was my very best friend, the sister of my heart, and her good opinion of me meant more than anything. I couldn’t bear it if she resented me, especially as she was a damn fine reporter herself.

“Hell no, Kim! No-one is jealous of you if that’s what you’re thinking, least of all me.” She sat next to me on the bed as she continued, “Credit goes where credit’s due, Kimbo. You’re good, very good, and when you were in charge you were fair as well. People respected that.” She grinned as she added, “Going on a date with Prof. Awesome could make a huge dent in your popularity ratings, though.”

“It’s not a date!” I retorted.

***

I was nervously pacing up and down, while Debbie sat impassively on her bed grinning at the reversal of attitudes. She was the one who generally couldn't sit still with me being the patient one.

"Oh, this is so good!" Debbie crowed. "I've never seen you nervous before, not ever, how long before your date with Prof. Awesome?"

"It...Is...Not...A...Date" I replied for about the hundredth time, but as much as I wanted to be mad at Debbie, I couldn't, she was so excited. "Debbie, please. I'm so scared he's going to hate my work. I know you think I have the hots for him"—I couldn't help but grin as she wiggled her eyebrows at that—"But he really is a good teacher. He knows so much, and I could learn a lot from him."

Debbie was about to tease some more, I could tell from the glint in her eyes, but suddenly she turned serious. "Sorry, Kim, look just take a deep breath and calm down. At least let's get your clothes sorted; you haven't even started to get ready."

 

"You’re right." I gave her a grateful smile. "I'm meeting him in less than two hours and I haven't a clue what to wear."

Debbie shrugged as she said, "Okay, you shower and do your make-up and hair, and I'll sort your clothes. I have something in mind. If you're going to wear eye shadow, go for green to match your eyes but don't overdo it!"

"Yes, ma’am." I mock saluted and ran for the bathroom as a pillow came sailing after me. Laughing and feeling relaxed for the first time since the lecture, I ran the shower and started compiling questions I wanted to ask rather than worrying about what he was going to say to me.

Showered, make-up and hair done, I turned to see what Debbie had picked out for me to wear. I was surprised to see just two items on the bed, my best black trousers and a green blouse I hadn't seen before. I put them on and was stunned by how beautiful the blouse was. It tapered at the waist and was trimmed with satin ribbons and sequins.

"Do you like it?" Debbie asked a little shyly from the doorway. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday next week but now seemed the right time."

"Oh, Debbie, it's gorgeous and it's perfect for tonight. Thank you." 

I held out my arms to hug her and as we embraced she made me laugh again saying,  
"Don't you go tearing up on me now, 'cos it's not gonna look anywhere near as good if you've got mascara tracks down your cheeks."  
Then she handed me a shot glass of Sambuca and took one for herself. "A toast to Professor Awesome."

“To Professor Awesome. Gods, Debbie, we have to stop calling him that.” I giggled “Or I’m gonna slip up and call him that to his face” 

“Don’t! You nearly made me choke!” she laughed. “Oh my God, I can just see it, and in front of the whole class too if we’re not careful. Okay, from now on it’s Professor Colson. Unless, of course… maybe he’ll ask you to call him something else after this evening.” Debbie arched an eyebrow and puckered her lips, sending me into gales of laughter again.

I swept up my bag, threw the door open and said as huskily as I could manage, “Don’t wait up for me. I may be a while,” then promptly tripped over my own feet sending us both of into another spate of laughter.

***

 

I had arranged to meet him in the student’s Uni at seven-thirty—nice and public, and, at that time of the evening, not overcrowded. I was a little early and the euphoria I’d been feeling joking around with Debbie was fading. As the time drew nearer, my butterflies became the size of elephants.

I wanted to leave, but then suddenly he was there and all I could do was stare at him. Thankfully, he was probably used to it. With a grin, he sat in the chair opposite me and asked what I wanted to drink. Thinking I should stay off the alcohol, I managed to ask for a coke then quietly died of embarrassment while he went to the bar.

“Y’know, I’m quite safe to talk to,” he said teasingly when he returned. “And I’m pretty sure coke isn’t what you normally drink, but hey”—he shrugged his shoulders— “whatever.”

The boyish grin returned, and before I knew it, we were chatting. He was so relaxed and easy going that it wasn’t long before I felt as comfortable with him as I did with Debbie.

We were just getting into a healthy debate about anonymous sources when he looked at his watch and with a look of genuine regret said, “I hate to cut this short, I had a really good time tonight, but I have to prep for tomorrow’s lecture, and if I’m not mistaken, you have an early class. I’d really like to take this up with you again though.”

I hoped my disappointment didn’t show too much as I answered, “I’d like that. Maybe Thursday?” All nerves forgotten now, I couldn’t wait to talk to him again, but I didn’t want to seem too eager.

He looked at me with such a comically sad face that I had to laugh. “What’s wrong with Thursday?” I asked

“What’s wrong with Wednesday?” he countered

"Professor Colson, are you chatting me up?" I teased back, and then bit my lip wondering if I'd gone too far.

"Maybe." He grinned wolfishly. "Would you mind? And I told you it's Vinnie out of class, so tomorrow evening then?"

"Maybe," I replied, relieved he wasn't offended. "It all depends, and my friends mostly call me Kim"

 

He raised an eyebrow clearly enjoying the game. "Okay, I'll bite. On what? And you didn’t answer my other question, but maybe I’ll let you off since we’re ‘friends’ now"

"Wednesdays, Debbie and I always get a take-away and then settle down with a video, but I'm sure I can persuade her to join us, that is if you don't mind? And I’m still not answering your other question.”

"Hmm... Afraid to be alone with me, huh?" Then he laughed and said, "That's okay. Why have one lovely lady when I can have two? I liked Debbie's work, as well. I'm happy to spend the evening with you both.”

He stood and made his way out, getting trapped briefly by a group of students just coming in, I managed to make my escape by sneaking through the door behind his back, even then he was aware of my presence, giving me a wink before turning his attention back to the growing crowd in front of him. 

As I made my way back to Debbie, I tried to analyse my feelings for Vinnie. I couldn't deny I was attracted to him anymore, and it wasn't just his good looks. I really had enjoyed his company. He was intelligent, witty, charming, teasingly annoying. How the hell could he affect me so deeply when I barely knew him?

***  
Debbie was knee deep in books when I got back to our room, working on the notes we had taken that day. With a pang of guilt, I saw she had edited and put mine in order, too.

As soon as she saw me, her face lit up. She jumped up grabbed my hands and danced around singing, "Tell me. Tell me. Needs to know."

Laughing at her enthusiasm, I sat down and told her everything. When I got to the part where Vinnie wanted to see both of us her immediate reaction was typical.

"Oh no! Kimbo, you go alone. It's obvious you really hit it off together. You don't need me there. Jeez, was he really flirting with you? Aha! On second thoughts, if he was, you need me to watch your back! I’ll protect you from the hordes of jealous women queuing to scratch your eyes out."

 

 

 

"Oh, come on," I teased. "Don't tell me you aren't itching to talk to him."

"Well," she grinned, "if you're sure you really don't mind, I'd love to meet him."

“Okay then, it’s a date, and since we do have early classes tomorrow and we have all this extra time this evening, lets hit the sack and get a decent night sleep for once.”

***

Vinnie was deep in thought as well. He had driven home reflecting on his evening with Kim. He liked her, more than he thought he would. He was glad now he hadn't glamoured her. It was a long time since anyone had genuinely enjoyed his company, and he had the feeling that she really had. It was a long time too since he had flirted with anyone...not since Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, one of my less productive periods, sometimes the words flow and sometimes....

Wednesday seemed to drag, but at least we’d resumed our usual roles. Having enjoyed the previous evening so much, I was excited but not nervous about meeting Vinnie. Debbie, on the other hand, was buzzing, not with nerves but just about being able to quiz him. I felt quite sorry for the Professor.

Again, the venue was the Uni, but when we arrived Vinnie was already there and he had company.  
The man looked young enough to be another student, though at first glance he wasn’t anyone I recognised. As we approached Vinnie and his companion, they stood to greet us, and I could tell Vinnie wasn’t happy. In fact, he looked furious and frankly a little bit scary.

Debbie smiled broadly as she said, “Hi Vinnie.”, Pointing to the stranger she asked, “For me? Aww, you shouldn’t have”

Vinnie introduced the young man as William. He was tall, with light-brown hair and eyes as green as mine. He looked a little startled, so I smiled reassuringly at him, wishing that Debbie had restrained herself for once.

I risked a glance at Vinnie and saw he was struggling to keep a straight face. As he caught my eye, we both gave in, laughing at the look on William’s face and Debbie’s icebreaker. As usual, she had read the situation perfectly.

William held out a hand and as we shook, he said, “Please, call me Bill, William is so…formal.”

We took our seats and it wasn’t long before Debbie had distracted him sufficiently for me to talk quietly with Vinnie.

“So, who is he and why is it you don’t like him?” I asked, glancing toward Bill He looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't think he was a student.

“It’s not that I don’t like him. He just turned up suddenly.” He frowned and continued. “I don’t like surprises.”

Considering how angry he was when we arrived I wasn’t entirely convinced but decided not to pursue it. “So, are you ready to take up our debate from yesterday?” I asked.

“No,” he answered with a grin. “I want to talk about you. Unless, of course you, really do mind me ‘chatting you up’?” 

 

I glanced to see if Debbie had heard that last comment and grinned when I saw she was doing her own share of flirting and that Bill looked interested. ” Hmm, it looks like this has miraculously turned into a double date.” I laughed, but when I looked back at Vinnie for just an instant he looked…evil.

Later that night, back in our room, I mentioned it to Debbie.

“Oh, Kimbo, I’m sure it was just the light or something. Sure, he was angry at Bill for just turning up, he admitted that. Although…, seems to me that if he wanted you all to himself, he should be grateful. At least Bill was company for me.” 

I arched an eyebrow and said, “Oh, come on, don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it. You were positively drooling.” I laughed at the satisfied smirk I saw on her face.

“So, tell me, what’s his story and what’s his connection to Vinnie?”

“Not much to tell. He’s twenty-two, so a little older than us. He’s a history major hoping to teach someday. He took one of Vinnie’s seminars back in the States. They were friends but had a slight falling out, not much, and Bill just wanted to patch things up, everything will be fine, you’ll see”

Despite Debbie’s reassurance when I settled down to sleep, my dreams were haunted by the look on Vinnie’s face, and when I woke in the morning my face was wet with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days and weeks that followed, we settled into a routine. We went to classes during the day—Bill had enrolled in as many of Debbie’s as possible, much to my amusement—and went on dates or double dates in the evening. 

The faculty were starting to get suspicious so we started meeting in places in and around Cardiff. Debbie had a ten-year-old Honda Accord which she loved —her parents had bought it for her, —and if we both wanted to drink, the local buses and trains were pretty good.

Vinnie and Bill seemed to have patched up their relationship and, despite the age difference, were like a couple of kids together, messing around and causing mayhem. Vinnie was worse than any of us, and his cavalier attitude was reflected in his style of teaching much to the chagrin of his fellow professors. We never spoke again of the night Bill arrived, and as I got more and more involved with Vinnie, it became distorted, and like a dream hovering on the edge of memory, until eventually it was gone.

***

Meanwhile

“Vinnie, you have to stop this. Things change. Times change.” Bill was pacing up and down in Vinnie’s study, his agitation plain. “How much longer are you going to continue? Even the elders are getting nervous now. What you’re planning here is nothing short of wholesale carnage, and we can’t cover up that sort of thing anymore.”

Vinnie’s reply was an inarticulate growl, part pain, part rage. When he was finally able to speak, he turned to look at his maker and hissed, “You turned me. You gave me the wherewithal to get my revenge.”

“Yes. I did, but I didn’t think you would still be carrying that much hate three-hundred years later, and if I had known back then, I still wouldn’t have given a shit. That was then, though. A lot of us have changed, Vincent. We’ve had to. The world has changed. Something happens in Boston now this minute, they know about it here in Britain almost as soon as news media gets it out back home.” Bill sighed. “Very few of us, even among the Elders, take human blood now, and some of those who still do work or have contacts in donor blood banks where they live. Most of us feed from animals. We have to, or we risk exposure and annihilation.”

 

“So, have you come to destroy me? Are you following orders?” Vinnie still looked belligerent and not at all cowed. 

Before he could blink, Bill pinned him up against the wall, a hand around his throat and fangs bared.

“I am your Sire and still stronger than you. If you were meant to be dead, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

As the green of Bill’s eyes replaced the yellow, and his fangs retracted, he continued, “No, Vinnie, I haven’t come to unmake you, though that is my right and my duty, nor am I going to lead any hunters to you. Oh yes, they still exist, and in greater numbers,” he replied to Vinnie’s raised eyebrow.

“I’ve asked the Elders to give me the chance to save you, to bring you into the twentieth century. Please tell me, in all these years, has there been someone who prodded your humanity even just a little bit?”

“No one,” Vinnie spat out, though he looked away from Bill as he spoke.

Quickly hiding an inadvertent smile, Bill sat more at ease now and pursing his lips said, “Hmm. No one, huh? So, if I let you go on the rampage, there’s not one person you would spare? Not Debbie? or maybe Kim?"

"Perhaps," Vinnie conceded. "But, if I spare them, I'll have to move on, leave them behind, and I'll just be alone again. At least my rage is constant. There's no point in getting close to humans; they will either leave you or grow old and die. I can't… I won't go through that again."

Bill looked at Vinnie and shook his head sadly. "You've been alone for far too long, and I for one shouldn't have deserted you, but Vincent, there were times when your hatred and rage sickened me." He swallowed hard and continued. "Maybe you even contributed to my own change of attitude because of your excesses, I don't know, but I am truly sorry my friend." He thought for a moment, then with a shrug of his shoulders, went on to say, "I know you like Kimberly a lot. Maybe you don't have to be alone anymore. Have you thought of turning her?"

The look Vinnie shot at him, cut him to the core, at once filled with hope, fear, and loathing. His reply at first was barely audible. "Yes, so help me, of course I have." His voice, tinged with anger, now gained volume. "But as you have so succinctly pointed out, I am a monster. She will either be like me or she will spend eternity hating me. frankly, I don't see any good in that."

 

"Don't give up hope. The fact that you care enough to even to think about this means you can change. And I will help. People's attitudes are changing, too, Vinnie, and we are influencing those changes."

"You want me to ask Kim if I can turn her into a vampire based on the hope that she's read some romantic vamp novel and has wannabe urges? “Vinnie laughed bitterly. "That's ludicrous. You have to have something better than that." 

Now it was Bill's turn to get angry. "Cut the crap, Vinnie. I'm trying to save your sorry ass. You care about her, so just turn her..."

"And then what? Leave her with you?" Vinnie stopped, realizing that was exactly what Bill was asking. "So, what? I go away, prove to you I can be a good little boy?"

Bill stared intently at him. "This will only work if you think you can love her. If you think you can love her as you once loved Sarah, then yes, leave Kimberly with me. I will tell her everything in time, and not just the bad; I will tell her about Vincent, the man who loved so much it tore his soul. At least think about it, Vinnie. Let go the hate, my old friend...please."

***

I was just getting ready for my date with Vinnie when Debbie ran into the room and flung herself on my bed. “Aaaah!” she yelled pummelling my mattress. “Stupid! Stupid!” The rest was lost as she threw herself face down into my pillow.

Stifling a laugh, I let her have her tantrum before asking, “Okay, who’s stupid? What’s the problem?”

“Me. I’m stupid. Damn, damn, dammit!” ugh! I can’t believe I forgot.” She flipped onto her back and fixed me with a stare. “I forgot Kyle was coming to visit, and I promised to pick him up in the car! I’ve had to cancel my date with Bill, and I hate driving far on my own, cos it’s sooo boring.” The last was said with a pout and puppy dog eyes all aimed directly at yours truly.

“That’s your brother, right? And Bill can’t go with you because?” 

“Because I haven’t told my family about him yet. I was going to sort of start with Kyle, but I didn’t want to just turn up with Bill in tow.

 

 

“When and where?” I asked with a sigh. It was going to be a double date so at least Vinnie would be half expecting it. I barely had time to brace myself as Debs bounded of the bed and launched herself at me, when there was a knock at the door.

“Debbie, it’s me. Can I come in?” As she opened the door Bill caught her up in a hug and then hugged me as well much to my surprise. “I’ve told Vinnie you won’t be seeing him tonight, Kim.” He shrugged. “I figured it was easier than you trying to get a message to him. It’s okay. He understands and we’re both glad you’re going with Debbie.”

“How did you know I would?” I asked. “That’s a big assumption on your part.” He further surprised me by kissing me on the cheek as he replied with a grin, “Nope, not really. You’re too nice and to much a friend to have said no.”

“Well, in that case, I’m ready to go if you are.” I caught up my bag and Debbie closed the door behind us. 

Bill walked us to the car and waved us off. As I sat back in the passenger seat, Debbie switched on the radio and we started the journey to Reading. “How long do you think?” I asked. 

“Well, once we get on the motorway, if the traffic’s not too bad, just under two hours there and the same back. No time for trysts.” She grinned.

We had probably been driving for about an hour, talking about Bill and Vinnie and classes and singing ‘I Will Survive’ with Gloria Gaynor at the top of our lungs, when in an instant everything changed and nothing would ever be the same again, because that’s when the accident happened.

I remember Debbie swerving and losing control. I remember her screaming and the car catapulting into the air and strangely R.E.M’s ‘Everybody Hurts’ on the radio before I descended into searing pain and thankfully numbing blackness and knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Vinnie was already at the bar, drink in hand when Bill arrived at the Uni. they had arranged to have a few drinks together since ‘the girls’ were away and he was hoping to further persuade Vinnie to change his ways.

“So, are you still hell bent on wanton destruction or have you had a chance to think?” He looked at Vinnie trying to gauge his mood. “By the way, I really like Kimberly. In the old days, she would never have survived as one of us, not without being soul destroyed first as you were. These days she would be a real PR asset.”

“Fine. I’ll be sure to mention that to her right along with ‘would you mind terribly if I killed you and brought you back to life as a soulless monster?’” 

Vinnie laughed and Bill was relieved to hear no bitterness there, only genuine humour.

“Who says we’re soulless?” he countered, keeping the conversation light. “We can feel. If anything, that’s our curse, that we feel things in the extreme. Hate, anger, yes, but love and compassion, too. If we choose, those emotions can be a part of us.” He drank some of his beer and continued. “You fit in well here, Vinnie. I’ve watched you, not only with Debbie and Kim, but with the other students as well. You’re happy. Admit it.”

Vinnie took a drink of his own beer and signalled to the barman for two more before replying.  
“Okay, I admit it, there are still plenty of assholes around who would burn innocents at the stake.” He paused and Bill closed his eyes at the look of pain that was still evident on his friend’s face. The moment passed and Vinnie continued. “But you’re right, there are a lot of decent people here who would have spoken up in defence of those accused, who would have demanded proper investigations and not acted on wild allegations. This is a good time to be…

He broke off as they both heard what was unmistakeably a human voice keening in abject misery and fear what made them leave the bar quicker than the eye could follow was that they both knew that voice, distorted as it was. It belonged to Debbie and something was wrong, very, very wrong.

***

 

 

Debbie opened her eyes with an effort and found herself looking at the wreck of her car some nine feet away from where she lay. She moaned and cautiously moved her right arm. There was blood on her face and her vision was clouded with a red haze, but nothing seemed to be broken. She tried moving her legs and bit back a gasp of pain. She tried to remember what had happened but her head hurt and there was bile in her throat. She spat it out and tried again. She was in the car and… and there was somebody with her, and something ran out onto the road and… KIM! Debbie made herself move, all question of pain forgotten. Her friend was out there somewhere and she was hurt, badly hurt, otherwise she would be here with her, of that Debbie had no doubt.

She crawled to the passenger side of the car and found her friend just a few feet away, the body a twisted tangled bloody mess. Debbie raised her face to the sky and howled her grief while the tears poured down her face and stung her already bloodshot eyes.

***

There was no awareness of the transition. There was the car, the music, the pain and then...nothing. As I looked at my broken body I felt... nothing...not physically anyway. Emotionally, it broke my heart to see Debbie so distressed. I wanted to reassure her, but when I tried to approach myself, the pain returned, growing stronger the closer I got. I backed away but resolved to try again. There may be time to say goodbye. I could give her that much.

As I prepared to move, an incredible sight distracted me. There were two figures approaching from the road. They were moving very fast, but I could see them clearly. They were beautiful and ethereal and they… shimmered, I gasped as I recognised Vinnie but he ran past me. His face when he saw my corpse turned into something vile and ugly. I shrank away from the pain I saw there.

Debbie was too blinded by her own tears to see the change in Vinnie, but Bill did, and moving quickly, he took control. “Vinnie!” He shook him by the shoulder. “VINCENT! It’s not too late, she’s not dead, not yet, but we don’t have long.” He looked directly at me, not the wreck that was cradled in Vinnie’s arms, but me. “Kimberly, listen to me if you want to live, you have to get back in your body now. You can be like us, but you have to do it NOW!”

That final shout was all the impetus I needed, but I wasn’t prepared for the pain. I could hear with my own ears again, but it was muffled. I almost let go, but I heard the grief in my loved ones’ voices and knew I had to stay. 

 

 

Through the agony, I distantly heard Bill telling Vinnie he had to do something, that this was last chance. And then there was a new pain. At first, it superseded the ones from my injuries and then, strangely, it soothed me until at last there was no pain only peace. Just as I felt my life force ebbing away, I heard Vinnie gently telling me to drink, but I didn’t know what he meant. Drink what? And why? I could feel something wet against my mouth, and I tried to drink, but I was so weak. I feebly attempted to lick my lips and felt a sudden surge of strength. I could feel someone, Vinnie, holding me tight, encouraging me, and so I drank and ended my mortal existence forever.

“Kim, Kimberly, you can stop now, honey.” 

I stopped drinking and opened my eyes to see Vinnie’s glorious bright blue ones staring down at me. I couldn’t help grinning.

He grinned back. “What’s so funny?” he asked. “

“You’re all shimmery,” I replied, laughing with joy. My laugh rippled and echoed back at me, making me laugh more.

Vinnie helped me to my feet saying softly, “So are you. You are beautiful.” 

As I looked I could see it was true. I wasn’t beautiful, necessarily, but I was shimmery. I spun around, watching the glimmer of my skin. I felt so invigorated and so alive, but then I saw Debbie.

Debbie was cradled in Bill’s arms. My heart broke. She looked so tiny and vulnerable. Vinnie took my hand and we sat beside them.  
“Bill, did you…?” Vinnie stopped as Bill shook his head. “No, I didn’t turn her. There was no need. I’ve given her enough so she’s no longer in danger. I regret the pain she’s going to suffer through recovery, though I can help with that as well, but we need a ‘victim.’ As it is, we will have to re-stage the accident, or they’ll never believe Kim could have walked away from it.”

And, just like that, it all came crashing back. Luckily, I was sitting, but Vinnie still caught me as I swayed against him. The road trip. The singing. The laughter. Then pain, agony, dying and…rebirth?

“Vinnie,” I whispered, “what am I?” 

He gestured to himself and Bill, and with a wry smile replied, “You, my dear, are one of us. You are a vampire. Welcome to your new ‘life’.

***

 

While Bill made Debbie comfortable, Vinnie ran back to a telephone kiosk about a mile down the road to phone for an ambulance. 

"How long will Vinnie be gone?" I asked Bill. 

"How long will I be gone where?" Vinnie replied from behind me. 

"But...you...you just left," I finally managed to say. 

He winked at me, grinned and then started helping Bill arrange the scene.

"We have to do something about that car," Bill decided. "No way is anyone going to survive an accident in a car that looks like a pretzel." 

"That's a big task though, Bill, even with our combined strengths," Vinnie pointed out.

"Kim can help." He held up a finger as Vinnie started to object. "As a new-born, she's very strong right now. As long as we talk her through it, everything will be fine. Plus, it's one thing for her to appear unharmed after an accident, but we can't have her looking like Wonder Woman, so this will help us and tire her out sufficiently to look like she's just survived a wreck."

Bill beckoned me to join them. "Kim, why don't you go and sit with Debbie for a minute. We'll call you when we're ready, okay?"

I was more than willing to watch over Debbie, and as I sat quietly by her side, she slowly opened her eyes, I wasn’t prepared for the sadness I saw there. “Kimbo?” she whispered. “Am I dying? Is that why I can see you?”

“Silly, you’re going to be fine. You just hold on. The ambulance will be here soon.” I smiled as encouragingly as I could but she shook her head in denial.

“I saw you.” She started to cry. “I saw you, and you were so hurt, and you were dead. You had to be dead, ‘cos you…” 

I smoothed her hair and said, “There, does that feel like I’m dead?”

“Kim, I know what I saw, and you’re dead. Stop trying to protect me. I don’t want to die, but if my time is up, at least we get to go ‘wherever’ together.” She fixed me with such a typical ‘Debbie stare’ the one that said quite clearly ‘don’t bullshit me’ that I had to laugh.

 

Before I could answer, Bill called me, and for the first time I saw a glimmer of hope in Debbie’s eyes. 

“Bill’s here?” she asked. 

I grinned and nodded. “Yes, and Vinnie.”

As I made my way over to the two men, I was amazed at what they had accomplished in such a short time. In the distance, there was the faint sound of a siren. Bill gestured to the car. It was now in an upright position, the roof and doors had been repaired, dents were still visible, but it was definitely less mangled. The interior, however,’ was still like a concertina.

“Kim, do you think you can get in the driver’s seat if we help?” Bill indicated to the opening where the side window would be. It was tight, but I thought I could do it.

“I think so. I’ll try.” 

With Bill and Vinnie supporting me on either side, I managed to squeeze myself into the cramped space.

“Now,” Vinnie said. “Put your hands on the roof and push upward gently and slowly. At the same time push against the front of the car where the pedals are, but Kim, when I say stop, stop straight away, okay?”

I nodded as best I could and, as soon as Vinnie said go, I started to push at the car. The strength that was flooding through me was amazing, and it was almost too easy. I felt as if I could put the car back the way it was brand new. 

“Steady,” Vinnie warned, and I slowed my attempt, trying instead to feel the car’s frame respond to me. 

“That’s better. That’s good.” Vinnie said “Good work, Kim, just a little more, okay? Stop!”

Before I had a chance to ask why, Bill had somehow managed to crawl into the passenger side, and I understood. They needed me to create enough room for him to join me. Now we could complete the task together, and the stress on the framework would be evened out.

 

 

Vinnie managed to get the door open for me to get out and Bill opened the passenger door. I was impressed. The car looked so much better, but it still looked bad enough for Debbie and me to have had a lucky escape.

The siren was getting louder now. It was time for the act to begin. The story being that the men were out walking and came across us after the accident. I was sceptical but I didn’t know about glamouring then, and so I just had to trust that Vinnie and Bill knew what they were doing and everything would be all right.


	6. Chapter 6

Bristol Hospital. Three weeks later.

“Everything is not all right. Stop telling me it is!” Debbie glared at Bill. “I’m not stupid, but I feel like I’m in the ‘Twilight Zone’, and stop telling me to calm down!”

Bill was getting really worried that the hospital staff would hear. He had sped Debbie’s healing a little more, but now she was alert and very vocal. He sat on the edge of her bed and spoke quietly. “Okay, what do you need me to do? I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Just, please, keep your voice down.” He could see her gathering steam again so he held up a warning finger. “Or I’ll leave right now.”

Debbie was furious but she couldn’t risk him walking away, and she knew Bill well enough now to know that he would if she pushed him too far. Besides, she liked him being near. She sighed and with a visible effort lowered her voice. “I need to see Kimbo. Bill, she was dead, or not far from it, and then she was alive and in better shape than me. Now I know I took a beating but I’m not crazy.”

Bill pursed his lips. “Okay.” He nodded. “You’re right, definitely not crazy, but you might think I am, I can explain what’s happened, but you’ll probably not believe it.” Again, he held up a finger, “And you can’t see Kim, there are reasons and I will tell you, she is…” he paused and with a wry smile continued, “um…alive, but she has some things…” He could see that this wasn’t working, so he smiled, lay on the bed next to Debbie, made her comfortable against his shoulder and began….

“While you and Kim were in the car going to pick Kyle up, I was having drinks with Vinnie in the Uni….

”The only way to save Kim at all was to turn her, which is why you can’t see her right now. She’s still adjusting at the moment, but she asks about you all the time. I think she’s driving Vinnie to distraction much the same way as you’re driving me., Now, I expect you have questions, probably about my sanity,” Bill finished with a sympathetic smile. 

Debbie bit her bottom lip and caught hold of Bill’s hand. “I believe you,” she whispered. “I do. It sounds incredible but it makes sense. I know what I saw and no way was that possible otherwise.” She laughed without humour. “So, my best friend, my boyfriend and my tutor are all dead people. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"We're not exactly dead, Debbie, and we really do prefer to be called vampires." Bill sounded so pitiful Debbie actually giggled. "That's better. It's been too long since I saw you smile."

Debbie craned her neck to look up at him. "I never thanked you for being so good with Kyle either. He would have been so worried. Bad enough for him to see me in hospital, but even worse if he was still waiting for me with no way of knowing what had happened."

Bill shook his head. "No thanks needed. He's a good kid and thinks the world of you. Once he was sure you were ok, he was happy to stay with his friends in Reading. “He’ll be by to visit again later."

"So, tell me what Kim's been doing."

"Well...she came with you in the ambulance and was released soon after her check-up. Vinnie was the one who turned her, so he took her somewhere more secluded to start her orientation....

***

 

The Forest of Dean — One day after the accident.

"Everything's not all right! Why couldn't I stay till Debbie got better?" 

Vinnie had all but carried me out of the hospital the minute I had been given the all clear by the doctor. He grabbed me by the hand once we had some privacy and started to run, pulling me along with him. The next thing I knew, we were here in the forest.

"You starting to feel hungry yet?” When I shook my head, Vinnie looked at me and said, "You will, and when you do, you don't want to be around humans you care about." 

He looked so serious and melancholy that I bit back the retort I was going to make and asked instead, "Why here? It’s very quiet."

“And that, my dear girl, is precisely why we’re here. We need some privacy to get you used to your new existence, and while there are occasional tourists, for the most part it’s pretty isolated.”

“Oh goody!” I exclaimed. “Are you going to show me how to fly?”

Vinnie rolled his eyes. “Kim, you’re a vampire, not Supergirl. I think I need to dispel a few myths before we get started.”

We were in the thick of the forest, the leafy foliage hiding the sun. He sat cross legged on the ground his back against a nearby 0ok tree and gestured for me to join him.  
As I sat, he continued, “There are a lot of myths surrounding Vampires and other supernatural creatures.” 

“Others!” I interrupted “Like werewolves and the Loch Ness monster and stuff?”

He grinned and winked at me. “I don’t know about the Loch Ness monster but, yes, there are werewolves and others. Don’t look so surprised. If we exist then why not them? But I digress. Most of the myths are not true, or they're exaggerated or confused.   
So, your abilities, first what you can’t do…  
You can’t fly.  
You can’t turn into a bat or anything else. (Why would you want to?)  
You can’t make somebody do something against their nature, for example, you can’t just tell someone with a real zest for life to go and jump of a tall building.  
Ok what you can do…  
You can run really fast, so fast the human eye can’t see you.  
You can glamour someone—that is you can influence them into doing something that they’re predisposed to or have neutral feelings about.  
You won’t get ill or grow old.  
You can see your reflection in the mirror, and so can anybody else. (No bad hair days.)  
To some extent you can heal humans of sickness or injury, but….”   
He raised a warning finger to me, “there are consequences to healing humans. Never do it lightly  
You can hear whispered conversations from a mile away”

“Wait a minute!” My confusion must have been evident because he nodded at me to continue. “If that’s true, shouldn’t I be deafened now by all sorts of things? The birds here in the forest, and…and the siren in the ambulance? Or is it like a switch you can turn on and off?”

“Good question, and the answer is a bit of both. You’re not affected now because I’m blanketing you through the Sire bond and have been since you were turned, which why nothing else has bothered you either. But it’s not so much something you turn on and off. It’s always there, you just learn to tune it out most of the time and listen in when you want to. You have another question?”

“The Sire bond? What’s that?”

For the first time Vinnie looked hesitant even a little embarrassed, “The Sire bond…it’s…um…it’s what happens when a vampire ‘makes’ another vampire.” He looked away from me and suddenly the penny dropped.

“Oh my God! No, I don’t believe it.” The look on his face was priceless as I collapsed into fits of laughter. “You’re…my…” I couldn’t continue. The more affronted he looked, the more I laughed. “You’re…my…daddy?” By now the tears were streaming down my face. 

He just sat there looking increasingly dismayed. “Please don’t call me that. Anything but that, Kim.”

He really did look upset so with an effort I calmed myself. 

Vinnie took a deep breath and continued. “Okay, I’m going to let you ‘hear’ just a little. Let me know as soon as it becomes painful.”

I yelled “STOP!” within minutes. The noise was unbelievable, and at that point I was more than grateful for the bond and his protection. Sober now, I asked him what else I should know.

“You have x-ray vision.” At my startled look he laughed and said, “Sorry. Okay, you don’t, but like the hearing, with training you will be able to focus and see things the human eye can’t, and you will be able to see things at great distances.”

“I think that about covers abilities, so now to some of the other myths about what can and can’t hurt you. The first one should be obvious given where we are and the fact that it’s early morning?”

“So, the daytime and sunlight, it doesn’t hurt us? That’s a relief. I don’t even have a coffin to sleep in.”

“Neither do I,” Vinnie replied dryly, “normal sunlight is fine, but strong sunlight is very painful although it won’t actually kill you. Also, most of us prefer to sleep in a bed.”

“Do we need to sleep? What do I do if we have a heat wave or I go abroad?”

“We rest rather than sleep, how often depends on the individual and as for the other, I’ve heard sunblock is pretty good.” This time it was his turn to laugh, but as it turned out, he was right, it is pretty good.

“As for the rest, you can ignore these: crosses, holy water, and garlic, unless of course you like garlic. Stakes through the heart or anywhere else are uncomfortable and an inconvenience, nothing more. What you do need to be aware of is the two things that can seriously fuck you up.”

Although Vinnie was no faint heart when it came to swearing, he mostly used it for emphasis, so I looked at him and nodded to show I was paying attention. “And they are?”

He held my gaze. “Dead man’s blood can paralyse you. Once immobilised, you are helpless. That’s usually followed by the second thing you should be aware of, as it’s the only thing that can kill you, decapitation.”

I shivered, not with cold but with apprehension. “Is that the only way we can die?”

“No, there is one other, but it’s an act of desperation, and is rarely if ever used. I’ve never heard of it being done. It’s basically vampire suicide. We can stop feeding. Without blood to sustain us, we die, but the process is agonisingly painful, especially in the early stages. Most who have tried don’t succeed, because the craving is to strong.”

“Um…Vinnie…this strong craving.” I could feel the physical change obviously, but what really scared me was the craving. I was so hungry and I knew the only thing that would satisfy that hunger was blood. There was a monster inside of me and I was losing the battle for control.  
“VINNIE!” I screamed his name this time. “What…what’s happening?” 

He wrapped both arms around me, but I knew I was stronger. The monster inside laughed then snarled in frustration as it fought to get free of both my control and his physical restraint. I could smell the blood, and it was driving me crazy. Why wouldn’t he let me feed? With a cry of triumph, I broke free of his grasp momentarily but another’s body slammed into mine and forced me back into my Sire’s embrace. Even crazed as I was, I recognised Bill and gradually started to gain control back. The monster could take on either one of the males subduing me but not both together, and not with me actively fighting the urge from within. Attacked on three fronts, the monster subsided, and with a wail, I instinctively curled up in Vinnie’s arms.

“Here, take this.” I tried to bury my face in Vinnie’s shoulder but Bill gently pulled me away. “It’s okay, Kim.” His voice was also gentle but insistent. “You have to feed, and if you do it this way, it’ll be easier to control next time the craving hits.”

Since I never wanted to feel like that again, I turned to face him and saw that he had a blood bag in his hand extended towards me. The hunger was still there, and I drank greedily. As soon as the first was finished, Bill offered me a second and then a third. All the time Vinnie kept me within his embrace. When I finished and leaned back against him, he spoke for the first time since Bill’s arrival.

“Thanks for getting here so quick. I almost lost her.” It could have been my imagination, but I thought I even heard a catch in his voice.

“I was already at the blood bank when I heard you,” Bill replied. “I wanted to be ready to leave at any time. Don’t beat yourself up, though. It happened a lot quicker than I expected. You did well. She was a handful before she turned Vamp, as is her friend.” The last was said with a wry smile that turned into a full grin, when I smiled back.

“I…lost control,” I whispered. “I smelled the blood and I wanted…” I couldn’t continue. I felt so ashamed and disgusted with myself, the thought that I could have actually killed someone and fed on them. If I could have retched, I would have.

“Vinnie smoothed my hair and replied with a voice filled with compassion, “We know exactly how you felt and how you would feel, which is why we stopped you and had an alternative ready. I thought there was no-one here... Bill?"

He smiled ruefully. "A fisherman, ten miles away, cut his hand on the line. She's powerful Vinnie. Not your fault."

I looked from one to the other. “How did Bill…?” 

“Because, just as I sired you, he sired me. Over time, the bond builds and strengthens so that we can communicate with a thought. He knew I needed him the instant it happened and he knew why. There are a lot of positives to being a vampire, Kim, but the downside is we do need blood to survive. Human is best, but there are alternatives.”

I nodded, just grateful that they cared enough to stop me from becoming a murderer. When Bill offered me a rebirth, I never stopped to consider the consequences. Taking a deep breath, I decided to change the subject.

“So, how is Debbie? How bad is she? When can I see her?”

“Whoa,” Bill laughed. “No wonder you’re such good friends. You’re just as bad as each other. She kept badgering me about you just the same.” He grinned again as I glared at him. “She’s equally impatient when it comes to news. I have been doing some more healing, so she’s a lot more comfortable. I can’t make it too obvious, but she’s coping well, and her brother’s been to visit. I’m guessing about three weeks before she’ll be ready to go home.” 

I squirmed around so I could look at Vinnie even though I knew now that Bill was the senior. “And me? When will I be well enough to go home?”

“Sooner than you think. You did well.” He put a finger to my lips to stop the denial I was about to form. “Kim, you did well. You fought against your own basic survival instinct long enough for us to help you. That’s a victory. Without you fighting it, I wouldn’t have been able to hold you on my own.”

“You have won your own battle, too, my friend,” Bill said to Vinnie, and I wondered at the pride and relief I heard in his voice. ” You still have a way to go, but I truly think you can heal…” He left the sentence unfinished and shook his head when I looked to him for an explanation. “Not yet, Kim. I will tell you everything in time, and Vinnie will continue to watch over you and train you for now, but eventually he will have to go his own way, even if only for a while.”

Bill stood and, extending a hand to both of us, pulled us to our feet. He embraced us saying, “I have to get back to Debbie now, before she terrorises the hospital staff. I’m just a thought away if you need me, Vincent.” With that, he was gone. 

***

 

Forest of Dean — Three weeks later

As I ran through the forest delighting, in my new mobility, I sensed Bill’s presence rather than saw him. I slowed to a halt and saw him and Vinnie standing together, both of them grinning like kids.

Bill beckoned me to join them and as I did he put an arm across Vinnie’s shoulders and then mine. “Time to go home, Kim, for you and Debbie. Are you ready?”

I looked to Vinnie, my mentor, my friend, my sire, and as he nodded his assent I answered “yes…yes I’m ready.


	7. Chapter 7

"Debbie!"

"Kimbo! Whoa! Hey, wait a minute, where the hell did she go?" Debbie glared at Bill and Vinnie who were both in paroxysms of laughter.

"Pro... Probably in Timbuktu by now,” Bill managed to wheeze. Vinnie, bent at the waist, couldn't talk.

"Hey! Stop it, you two. You're supposed to watch out for her. What if she gets hurt?"

With effort, Vinnie got control of himself and, ignoring Debbie, he shook his head at Bill saying, "All that training and it goes straight out of the window as soon as they get together again. He turned back to Debbie. "She'll be okay. She won't be hurt," he started to laugh again, "but at the speed she was going she could get lost."

Debbie growled at them both. "And if she doesn't know where she is, how is she supposed to get back, hmm? Dumbasses."

The idea of Debbie calling Bill, who was much older than his three-hundred years a dumbass, was enough to set Vinnie off again. Then, seeing the genuine worry on her face, he calmed himself down and reassured her. "It's okay, Debbie. She knows how to reach out to me and I can guide... Ah! Not quite Timbuktu, more like Inverness." With that he was gone.

Debbie punched Bill, who was still laughing, on the arm. "Hey, now he's disappeared. What's going on—?" 

I approached Debbie slowly this time, and she looked at me, not with fear, but certainly with some consternation. "You're not going to vanish this time, are you?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Sorry," I told her sheepishly. "I got a little over excited and um..." 

I shrugged my shoulders as she laughed and said, "Ended up in Inverness? Bet that creeped the locals out."

I laughed with her as we hugged somewhat gingerly. She was still a little sore from her injuries and I had to be more careful now because of my enhanced strength.

"So, mega speed, hey? Sweet. What other tricks you got?”

"Enhanced hearing, eyesight, strength, smell—not so good believe me. I think that's about it. Is this where you grew up, Debbie? It’s beautiful."

"Yeah, I was born in Loughton. The only time I left was to go to Cardiff. I miss the university, but this is home, and it's so close to Epping Forest. I think it’s beautiful."

"Are you sure your parents are okay with me staying?" Looking at Vinnie and Bill for reassurance I asked, “Are you guys ok with me staying with humans?" I still found it incredibly strange that I could no longer call myself that.

"Yes," Debbie and Vinnie chorused, then Bill interjected with, "You'll be fine." 

I smiled happily at their confidence and trust in me. Still, I wanted to know they would be on hand. "Are you staying close?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we thought we'd terrorise the tourists in the forest," Vinnie replied dryly. Bill snorted as Vinnie went on to say, "It's okay. They're safe. We've booked into a local hotel. We need to talk to both of you before you return to the university, though."

"Both of us?" Debbie looked a little worried and just a tad confused, as was I.

"It's nothing to worry about and nothing that can't wait," Bill assured us. "Enjoy the rest of today, get Kim settled in, have a gossip, and we'll see you for drinks this evening if that's ok?"

"We do not gossip," Debbie told them haughtily. This evening should be fine. I've been home a couple of days now, and though my folks were overprotective at first, now they know I'm okay they've relaxed a bit. With Kim here they won't mind so much if I say I want to go out, so... See you later."

As we watched the two men walk off towards the village, I felt a strange sense of abandonment. I realized for the first time what it meant not to be human anymore. It was strange, part of me was screaming ‘you’re dead, your dead, you’re dead’ and yet another part was revelling in feeling more alive than I ever had before.

"Kim, are you okay?" Debbie’s concerned voice pulled me out of my reverie. I smiled and tucked my arm through hers, and putting my new emotions to one side for the moment, said, "I'm fine. Why don't you show me your lovely home and introduce me to your family, and don't forget to invite me in, otherwise it could be embarrassing." At her startled look, I went on to say, "Yes, as stupid as it sounds, that part of the mythology is apparently true."

***

That evening we met Vinnie and Bill in a local pub and started to discuss where we went from here. Bill didn’t see any problem in us both returning to university. The story was that we were both involved in a car accident and needed time to recover and recuperate—essentially true except for the fact the I was dead and Debbie was…

“What is the deal with Debbie anyway?” I asked. “Is it something to do with the fact you’ve been helping her to heal?”

Bill put his fingers to his lips in contemplation as he leaned on the table, as if deliberating how much to tell us. He took a deep breath, then said, “First of all, let me explain why I started the healing process in the first place. While she wasn’t in any immediate danger like you, Kim, Debbie was severely wounded. She had multiple fractures and a lot of deep cuts and some bleeding. The most worrying thing was her spine. The hospital could have dealt with all of those other things, and in time she would have made a full recovery but…” he paused, “she would have been paralysed for life.”

As Debbie turned pale and started to shake at the catalogue of her injuries we all reached out a hand to her. She grasped mine like a lifeline but managed to ask, “And the consequences of that healing? What has it done to me? Has it changed me? Don’t get me wrong, I’m so grateful you did, but I…I need to know.”

“It’s a little-known fact that we can heal. Most vampires even don’t know about it.”

“I didn’t,” Vinnie interjected.

Bill nodded and continued. “We have our reasons. To be honest, it’s only been discovered since we started to change, to get in touch with our humanity. We are not seen as evil without good reason. The healing has to be done slowly and carefully, and it does involve vampire blood, but you won’t be turned, even if you die at some later date and you can still be injured. I very much doubt, however, if you’ll ever have a serious illness. The most noticeable thing though, is aging. You will age, unlike Kim, but it will be a lot slower, and you can expect to be still around when your great-grandchildren are getting married.”

Vinnie took over the conversation at that point. “You’re covered for going back to the university. There’s no reason why you both can’t continue with your studies, and go on to have remarkable careers I’ll be staying till the end of term as originally contracted, so if you need anything or are worried about anything, I’ll be on hand.”

Debbie looked at Bill but there was no regret or sorrow when she spoke. “You’re leaving though?”

Bill looked at Vinnie before answering. “Yes, I was originally going to send Vinnie back to the States and look after Kim myself—he has some issues to work through—but I think he can do that better here in this environment than there. Also, he’s her sire. That bond needs to develop. I’m not really needed here anymore, but I’ll stay until you’re all settled in again.”

***

I spent three weeks with Debbie and her family. During that time, she improved daily with no further healing from Bill. Vinnie and I spent a lot of time in the forest, honing my abilities until I was comfortable with them and learning to control the hunger—or as I preferred to call it ‘the monster within’, because that’s exactly what it felt like to me. Then came the day when the monster got free and I tasted fresh human blood for the first time.

I was alone, completely alone and totally unprepared. Debbie was spending the day with her family, as we would be leaving soon, and Vinnie and Bill had travelled to Cardiff to arrange for our return with as little fuss as possible. I was in the forest, listening to the wildlife and whatever I could pick up, running, and generally just amusing myself with my new abilities when...

In a clearing, a young couple share a picnic. They talk quietly but I can hear them. He takes the knife from the basket to cut the fresh ham they had brought. She giggles at some joke he makes, and then gasps as he winces in pain when the knife slips and cuts his hand…

I remember my nostrils flaring as the first scent of freshly spilt blood hit the air, then everything became a whirlwind of action and reaction. I was running before I even realised it, and the only thing in my mind was to feed, to devour. I wasn’t thinking as a rational being any more. The feeling was bestial and primeval, driving me on. The monster was free and whatever was left of my humanity had been locked up in its place. There wasn’t even enough of me left to scream in horror of what I was about to do until it was too late.

When it was over and I returned to myself, I was lying in the middle of a mini battlefield, only this was no battle; it was a massacre. My victims didn’t stand a chance. I looked at their dead bodies and ran like the coward I was. I ran and hid and wished I was truly dead.

***

How much time passed before Vinnie found me, I don’t know. All I wanted was to take myself out of this world, so that I could never hurt anyone again. I cursed him for turning me. I should have died in the car crash. My time was up, simple as that. But I couldn’t be honest even about that. The truth was, Bill gave me a choice. I was already ‘out of body’ when he and Vinnie arrived. I chose to return, knowing I wouldn’t be human anymore and so, finally accepting this truth and accepting what I had become, I had to acknowledge the monster. I had to admit it was a part of me, and I could either let it control me or make sure that it was never released again. To do that I had to refuse to feed and die or learn to master the beast…

Weak from hunger I gradually became aware of voices, but they sounded fuzzy and distant.

“I should never have left. She didn’t stand a chance. It’s all my fault.”

I knew that voice, but why did Vinnie sound so distressed? He sounded close to tears, as if he cared more deeply than he wanted to admit.

“W-what’s going to h-happen to her? W-will she be okay?

Debbie, I thought fondly, and she was crying. It’s okay, Debbie, everything is ok. I tried to reassure her but couldn’t speak. Why couldn’t I speak?

“She’s trying to say something. See if you can hear…”

Ah, and finally Bill. All my friends here with me at the end. Then, suddenly, from somewhere, a spark of resistance kindled. It was probably that same spark that drove me to accept this alternative in the first place. As Vinnie lowered his head to try and hear what I was saying, I managed two words.

“Save Me…”


	8. Chapter 8

As the strength returned to my body, I became aware of several alarming things. First, my fangs were extended and firmly fixed into someone’s neck, and second, even more alarmingly, that someone was very much alive and moaning…like…moaning!

I hastily disengaged just as Bill said, “Okay, Kim, you can ease up now.” He sounded relaxed and unworried but as I scooted away—from my victim? Redeemer? —I noticed in stark contrast Vinnie looking worried, bewildered, and just a little freaked out.

We were still deep in the forest where I’d originally curled up to die, and there was no sign of Debbie. Bill sat cross legged on my left, Vinnie sat on my right and in front of me a man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties to early thirties was dabbing his neck with a dressing Bill had handed to him and looking far too happy for me to feel comfortable with. I looked at Vinnie who just shrugged and then at Bill who sighed.

“You two,” he said, indicating myself and Vinnie, “are becoming privy to far too many ‘secrets’. Vinnie has been around long enough to be initiated, maybe, but you, Kim, you shouldn’t know any of this. I’m not sure how the elders are going to react.”

“Then don’t tell them,” Vinnie interjected.

“That was my thought,” Bill said. “I think we can keep this between the three of us, but not a word to anybody, you understand?”

We both nodded. 

“So, what's the deal with Romeo and his gang of ghouls?” Vinnie asked. “Where did you find them and what the fuck are they, other than weird?"

Bill looked from Vinnie to me and back before talking. He took a deep breath. There have always been people who were fascinated by our kind without wanting to become one of us. This trend has been growing, and now there are groups of them. males and females who, for want of a better word, are 'cultists'. They...enjoy being fed on they, how to say this, they take pleasure from it."

"That guy... he was getting off on me…? God, I feel sick." 

"That's correct, yes," Bill continued, fixing us both with a stare. "It's true they derive some erotic pleasure from us, but bear in mind, Todd and his three friends brought you back to us."

"Four of them?" I whispered. "Now I'm definitely gonna throw up." 

Vinnie didn’t comment but stared back at Bill dubiously.

"Oh, grow up, both of you. Kim, you are too young a vampire to have recovered sufficiently from one donor, unless of course you would have preferred to drain him to death! But, forgive me, I thought you were trying to avoid killing humans!

I shrank back, unconsciously moving closer to Vinnie. Bills eyes had turned yellow with anger. “I can understand Vinnie having prejudices, although he’s a lot more modern in his thinking than some of our brethren, but you, Kim, surprise me. I personally don’t indulge, but I do keep track of the groups in any given area. They become donors because they enjoy it, but they’re always willing to help out in emergencies such as this, so don’t pre-judge. There are some good people amongst them.”

I wanted to scream at Bill that, coming back to awareness that the way I had, I felt used and violated, then I thought of what I had done to that poor hapless couple and realized I had no right to be judging. At least Todd and his friends weren’t murderers and worse. As the full horror of what I had become came crashing down on me, the tears began to fall Once started, I couldn’t stop as all the shame of what I had done came pouring out of me. Vinnie took me in his arms and cradled me until I cried myself out.

“I deserve to die, but I don’t want to,” I whispered miserably

“My dearest Kim.” Bill spoke softly, the anger replaced with compassion. He sat in front of me and took my hands in his. “By the very nature of what we are and how we came to be, we’ve all done things that disgrace us, heinous things that we don’t want to admit to or think about.” 

Vinnie tilted my chin to look at him. “One day you will hear the full catalogue of my atrocities and it may be that you will hate me. I hope not, but at least after this experience, you may understand at least a little. I should not have left you alone. I was remiss. You learned everything so well and so quickly, it just never occurred to me,” he faltered and at Bill’s nod continued “to either of us that being exposed like that would trigger such a violent reaction. Kim, if this is the very worst of what you do, then you still come out as being the best of us.”

Bill took up the conversation again. “I apologise, Kim. I should have seen that coming. I think you were caught off guard at Todd’s reaction, but I urge you to take the time to get to know this group. As I said, they’re good people, and it wouldn’t hurt you either, Vinnie. As for the couple in the glade, the authorities think it was a wild animal. They’re checking the zoos but think it’s more likely to be someone illegally keeping an exotic animal for a pet. At the moment, they’re calling it a wolf attack.

“Animals kill. That’s their nature. I’m worse than that. I’m a monster, but you… that wouldn’t happen to you, would it, Bill? Can you teach me to control the monster?” He raised an eyebrow in query. “I saw your eyes turn yellow, but you never lost control, not in the slightest. Can you teach me that?”

"I can, and so can Vinnie. I promise you will never lose control like that again. Now, let's get you back to the village and cleaned up."

"How... how long have I been out here? Have I messed up your plans for going back to Cardiff? And what do I say to Debbie's family?”

Vinnie looked surprised. "Kyle has gone to visit those friends of his again, and Debbie's parents are due back later this evening. Today is Wednesday. You're due back at Uni on Monday." At my startled look, he said. "You've been gone just over a week, Kim. Debbie returned alone from visiting on Sunday, and when you didn't show and no one in the village remembered seeing you, she phoned me at the Uni. I called Bill and, fearing the worst, he arranged to meet the local weird... Todd and his chums, and then we tracked you down."  
"Wait, was Debbie with you when you found me? I thought she was. She was crying and I tried to speak and..."

It was Bill who replied. "She was, and because she was so upset, once we reassured her you would be okay, I took her home and 'commuted’ between the two of you. I figured you wouldn't want her to see you in Vamp mode so…”

His eyes were full of compassion as I stammered my thanks. "I couldn't bear it if she saw the monster. I may tell her about it one day, but until I have full control, I’m not willing to take any chances."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think she can handle it, but you're right, not just yet. Let her get her confidence back. Then I think she'll be able to handle anything!" 

Debbie was waiting for us as we approached the house. Before I had time to feel awkward or uncomfortable, she ushered me upstairs to take a shower and had clean clothes ready for me to put on when I came out. 

Just as I finished dressing she came into the room. Without a word, she hugged me tight. And then the scolding began.

“What in the blue blazes were you thinking of? Do you have any idea what you did to the people who care about you?”

I realized with horror that the attacks would have been reported in the local newspapers, maybe even National, and possibly on the TV as well. If the description was accurate, Debbie probably hated me right now. I started mumbling something about moving to a hotel while trying to hold back a fresh flood of tears when her voice suddenly softened.

“Kim, hey, don’t get all upset, and you’re not going anywhere. For goodness sake, I just got you back”

“But, you must hate me,” I whispered, “Debbie, those people, I….” I couldn’t continue. As the tears stared again, she hugged me then pulled me to sit beside her on the bed.

“I won’t lie, Kim, the media’s been all over the story and it’s not pretty. One channel even showed pictures—not clear but graphic enough to turn anyone’s stomach. I’ve had a hard time reconciling that with the friend I thought I knew, and then I realized that it wasn’t my friend. You could never do those things, not consciously. Then Bill told me that you call that part of you the monster within.” She rolled her eyes...” He thinks it’s cute. Anyway, the point is you’re right.” She turned me to face her and looking straight into my eyes she said, “The monster killed that couple, Kim, and I know that will never happen again, because you won’t let it.”

“Bill and Vinnie are teaching me,” I said in a small voice. “But what if I can’t? What if it gets loose again?” I looked at her pleading for reassurance and saw only love and faith staring back at me. I straightened my shoulders, took a deep breath, and with what I hope sounded like confidence said, “You’re absolutely right. I can do this. They have. Others have, so can I!”

“That’s my girl” Debbie’s smile was genuine, but I didn’t miss the sigh of relief as she said it, quiet though it was.

***

My training was short and brutal. Basically, it was shock treatment. Bill and Vinnie, together at first and then separately as I gained more and more control, would put me in situations where there were injured humans, or on rare occasions Todd or one of his group would volunteer, at no time we’re they fed upon during these sessions, which helped me to feel a whole lot more comfortable around them, in years to come I would discover that humans had a broad range when experimenting with kinks and fetishes and came to the conclusion that I had led a very sheltered life, needless to say Debs found that whole situation hilarious, I wasn’t sure whether to be proud of my innocence or offended. 

In the four days and nights we had before our return to Cardiff, they put me through every situation they could imagine, until they were finally satisfied that nothing could shake my control. 

Then came the final test. Bill approached me looking very sombre, and I felt a sudden attack of anxiety. Had I let them down somehow? He led us deep into the forest and to a small clearing where he indicated that we should all sit. He looked at Vinnie and nodded.

“Kim,” Vinnie started. “Kim, you’ve done really well. We’re both proud of what you’ve accomplished, but there’s one last thing. There may come a time when you find yourself in need of fresh blood, and animals will not suffice, and neither will blood bags.” As I tried to protest he held up a hand.

“Hear me out, please. There are ways to deal with this. I hope you’re never in such dire straits that you need to, but if you are, don’t forget the groups like Todd’s. You can call on them in need. Bill will tell you how to recognise if there is a sect in town. Also, there are the local hospitals and retirement homes.” At my look of utter disgust, he said. “It’s easier to show you than explain. Come.”

In the blink of an eye we were standing outside the local hospital. Bill asked me if I could hear anything out of the ordinary, and just as I was about to say no, I became aware of an odd keening sound. I looked at Vinnie and he shook his head.

“Humans, can’t hear that, Kim,” he whispered “What you’re hearing is the sound of a soul in distress. It’s someone they’re keeping alive who really just wants to let go and move on. Track it to its source.”

I started moving in the direction of the sound, and as I did, something in me locked onto it, drawing me in and ever closer until we came to the bed of a young woman, hooked up to all kinds of machines. As we drew near, she opened her eyes and looked directly into mine, and I knew she could see what I truly was—not the monster because her next words made that clear.

“Are you an Angel? You must be an Angel. You’re beautiful and you shimmer. You all shimmer.” She smiled, and as a lone tear made its way down her cheek, she closed her eyes and said, “I’m ready. I’ve been ready for so long, but they won’t let me go. I’m so tired now. Please, end my pain.”

I couldn’t move. I could feel her pain and I knew it would be a blessing, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t leave her like this either, though. With more compassion than I would ever have guessed him capable of, Vinnie lifted her gently, bent his head to her neck and gave her what she so desperately wanted, death and release. As the machines started to raise the alarm, he laid her to rest, kissed her forehead, and we left as the doctors and nurses came running into the room.

I was shaking with emotion but still very much in control as we got outside. “What if they revive her?” I asked, more horrified at that thought than at what Vinnie had just done.

Bill shook his head. “They won’t.” He smiled. “There’s no coming back from that. Rest assured, she’s at peace now. Like Vinnie, I hope you’re never that desperate, Kim, but if you are, this is a much better way.”

Our next stop was a retirement home, and this time, I had no trouble helping an old gentleman on his way. He was sweet and kind but more than ready to move on. Maybe it was because the girl had been so young, but it was a valuable lesson, just one I hoped I would never need to use again.

Then at my own request we went to visit Todd’s group and I was able to thank them sincerely for saving me and was genuinely sorry to say goodbye.


End file.
